life with family
by blueroses12
Summary: Hally and Annie have big plans for the weekend, but that is intturpted when a big group of teenagers fall from the sky and regonize the girls' parents.


A family finally together

Chapter 1

Every year!!!

Harry Ron and Hermione sat by the lake under there favorite tree it was Halloween but the feast didn't seem worth it to go to the feast every year something bad happened in the past three Halloweens they had faced a troll found a monsters first victim been accused of helping the same monster and had a killer ruin the fat lady's portrait so they had good reason to hate Halloween not to mention Harry's parents had been killed thirteen years ago on Halloween night the last one was part of the reason they sat out by the lake Harry had more trouble every year at the feasts thanks to that detail this year he couldn't face the other students

Harry and the others were glad to see however a big black dog trotting toward them happily the three smiled and waved yet harry spoke as the dog drew closer "hey snuffles its good to see you" he said this while looking around to see if any one was near them in case the dog decided to change into Sirius black yet the dog seemed to know to stay that way because he barked happily as professor Lupin ran up to them out of breath from trying to reach the dog seeing why he ran the ex-professor happily smiled and walked over

"Why aren't you three at the feast?"

In return Ron answered "we don't want to be caught up in whatever trouble Halloween causes this year so we thought we'd skip the feast we got some food from dobby instead" the two adults even if one was currently a dog nodded in an understanding way and who wouldn't the golden trio was definitely cursed on Halloween and they knew it

As the group was about to head to the shrieking shack pig came by going twice his normal speed so the group all tried to catch him even Sirius transformed back they all caught on to the owl at the same time then they all felt the jerk that signaled a portkey and they were gone

__________________________________________________________________

Holly and Annie were planning out there week two of there mothers friends were coming over Annie was friends with there daughter but she had gone away two years before there parents had gotten back together for school she had gone away for the summer every year sense with her parents or this year with her friends and sent gifts and letters to Annie an even Holly even though they were just pen pals and had never met in person her name was Hermione her house was located right next to the twins English house yet she was never really home as she always had somewhere to go or the twins weren't home they did live in two different continents after all

They were in the middle of working out there weekending at the vineyard when they were interrupted by a blue light that started glowed in the shape of an owl! The two girls took one look at each other then stared at the blue light until five people and a small owl took the place of the blue light one of them stood out it was Hermione!

The twins were shocked to say the least there friend they hadn't seen in three years or never had just fallen out of the sky with a bunch of guys two of which were old enough to be there parents and looked older then Hermione's at least the other two were there age and seemed to be dressed in black dresses in fact they all were only the teenagers who were now standing had symbols on the front that looked like lions but they were all wearing dresses nether of the girls could help it they laughed

Harry Ron Hermione Sirius and Lupin looked at the two confused then it hit Hermione right before Annie spoke "Hermione why are those guys wearing dresses" then the two kids continued to laugh while the men or boys looked offended as the girls laughed nick parker walked in to see his two old best friends from before Halloween thirteen years ago when his son had died back when he was known by his given name James Potter the two other loyal marauders only it looked like they had not followed his lead as while he was happy and just as young the same with Lily Sirius and Remus had stayed the with the war it looked like they had fought daily sense he had left with Lilly then again maybe they had

James could only just give his famous smile and say his friends old nick names "Padfoot moony its good to see you again" this sentence sent the group into battle mode only the rat knew those names aside from the dead and the others in the room who were in the group

"Who are you" Harry asked this question as he and his friends took there normal fighting stance with him in the middle and his friends on either side ready to fight he addressed the man who in all the others minds was a death eater

The man stared at him for a split second then turned back to the adults to the girls it looked normal like he wanted to address the adults but it was a lot more to the others in the group when he spoke the twins did get confused "do Padfoot" he growled out

Sirius instantly growled out like a dog about to attack "who are you"

The stunned man replied simply but he took a wand out of his pocket shocking the girls as he pointed it at himself and changed into a copy of Harry except for his eyes he looked like James Potter Sirius reacted instantly "do prongs" it was obvious to the others in the room minus the twins this would not be pretty when the man failed yet he didn't he turned into a stag waiting for Sirius to follow his lead Sirius was a dog in moments he tackled the stag in joy Harry Ron and Hermione sat by shocked there wands lowered slowly there former professor followed there lead as Ron and Hermione helped support Harry

The surprises weren't over just then Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked through the door followed by a woman with short blond hair the group stood shocked when they saw the seen but Mrs. Granger was the first to speak as she saw Hermione "Hermione what are doing here"

Hermione turned slightly to look at her mother and explained as Harry gained his balance and the anamagi on the ground calmed down in there reunion "we were on the grounds at school we had just run into professor Lupin(she gestured to the professor) and Sirius (she indicated the dog) when Ron's owl flew down to us he was going crazy and no one could catch him we all managed to catch on at the same time and as it turned out he must have been a portkey because we ended up here"

Mr. Granger seemed to not quite be finished being angry and suspicious "why were you out side in the first place isn't it dinner time back in England shouldn't you have been inside"

Harry had started to recover his balance so he spoke first "that's my fault sir I didn't want to go to the feast so Ron and Hermione went out with me so I wasn't alone"

Now both the grangers were confused as Hermione never told them most of Harry's past she knew he didn't like it mentioned the only reason every one in school knew was because he had no control for his entire life who knew about what happened the entire wizarding world knew how his parents died eleven years before he did the majority of the wizarding world could easily tell him more about his Life two years ago then he could so Hermione had not told her parents knowing how horrible Harry felt and she was happy now as she saw Harry smile as he realized

they didn't get a chance to talk as the woman that had walked in with the grangers recaninised who he was and took out a wand, herself waving it over her and changing into someone the group knew from the very pictures they stared at every Halloween sense second year it looked just like Lilly Potter another dead person was staring at them

Annie and Holly stared at her there mom or who was there mom a moment ago she had changed to they wanted to know what was going on so Annie asked her friend who was standing staring at the woman Annie wasn't so sure was her mother with so much shock you would think she was looking at a ghost "Hermione sense no one else seems to have any response to any thing any ore would you explain what's going on"

Hermione looked away which looked very hard and answered her friend while the others were staring at someone they thought dead or had just changed into someone totally different from who they were standing next to "well you see your mom just changed into a copy of someone every one in the wizarding world knows is dead because there death marked the downfall of a powerful wizard who killed more then you could know"

This speech snapped the Lily potter look a like out of her trance easily from staring at Harry or in her mind the Harry look a like "and who do I look like who's death marked the down fall of you-know-who and when did she die"

Hermione sighed and began "well fourteen years ago the potter home was attacked and James and then Lily potter where killed after there death the killing curse rebounded off of one year old Harry Potter rendering Voldamort powerless and leaving him an orphan" she gave harry a look to say sorry he had been in a trance he waved it off

By now the stag and dog were back to there human forms as James Potter and Sirius Black James was staring at Harry before he turned to his old friend "are you sure its really Harry"

Sirius grinned "you're the one who every one thought dead he may not be sure its you but that's definitely him" James broke into a giant smile and looked over at Lily she had gone back to the way he had fallen in love with her and now Harry was here they had broken up in the first place because of the strain of losing him then the twins being there it was horrorable but now Harry was back and fourteen he was there talking to a red haired boy who had to be his friend about something that made Hermione roll her eyes the first time he had heard about Hermione it had been sad that she was the same age as Harry had crossed his mind first

Harry and Ron talked about how this time the big Halloween thing wasn't so bad after all they had expected to at least meet a giant spider but hey they weren't to torn up about that but then of course pig hooted alerting the trio that he was still in Ron's pocket and he had a letter Harry took the letter from ron it read

**To the potter's fourteen years ago I helped the elder Potter's by making them impervious to the killing curse I did not have time to do the same for Harry but he still survived he became famous while Lily and James were thought dead I had not thought this would happen now I thought to redeem myself I made a mistake now I reunite the Potter's the other is indeed real I know neither side has reason to belive this is real but it is I now am sorry I ever did any thing against the family but now the Potters should be together by the time you read this I will be dead all I ask is you do not think any less of me then you already do **

**An old friend **

As the trio read over the letter they were shocked who could this person be and why were they dead now who ever it was the trio saw professor Lupin was questioning Lily potter or was it her look a like they weren't sure they just ran toward the professor with the letter Harry who was holding the letter spoke "professor you should see the letter pig brought" there old professor smiled as he was satisfied it was Lilly Potter and took the note

After reading it over he looked up shocked and spoke to the room as every one was listing even the forgotten twins "this letter is in Wormtail's handwriting"

A/n what do you think


End file.
